


United Alchemy

by tauri



Category: Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland, アトリエ | Atelier & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauri/pseuds/tauri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meruru watches the growth of the kingdom alongside Keina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United Alchemy

Meruru stood on the castle battlements, looking out towards the Arls territory that lay upon the horizon; there were few places better to do so. For a moment, she wondered if it would be possible to justify the construction of some sort of observation tower. For the kingdom! For the citizens of Arls! For the citizens of Arls to look out upon the kingdom and feel the same way that she did, just in that moment. There was still a long way to go, but the progress was undeniable. Meruru knew that the others were waiting for her back at the Atelier, but it was hard to look away from the results of her hard work.

She heard footsteps behind her, knowing their owner before she even turned around. That only meant that she had the freedom to turn around already smiling, greeting Keina with a warm grin. Keina smiled in response, although her behavior was that bit more reticent.

"...Meruru, you'll catch a cold if you're out here for too long. It's starting to get dark, and you'll feel the wind up here more than anywhere..."

Meruru held her long hair gently against the breeze that buffeted it, but even that felt refreshing somehow. The night felt as if it would be warm, and the breeze came as a light relief as Keina came to stand beside her - _almost_ beside her. A step or two behind.

"I just had to come up here and see how things were progressing!" For a moment she almost followed that up with _you didn't need to come up here after me_ \-- but even Meruru realized what a pointless line of thought that was, at least where Keina was concerned. And she didn't mind, not _really_. She looked back out towards the kingdom, "It's so exciting! You can see so much from here--! See, over there, they're nearly finished--"

"--And that will still be the case in the morning, Meruru. You should be sure to get enough sleep. ...Then you'll be able to enjoy the sight even more!"

"Oh, did I tell you, I'll be going out with Miss Totori and Miss Rorona tomorrow?! I'm so excited, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep..."

"That _does_ sound exciting...!" Keina's expression clouded over with a slightly fearful look. "Are you going out to gather materials, or...?"

"Whatever we come across, I'm definitely sure we'll be able to deal with it! The united force of Arls, Alanya and Arland will be able to conquer anything! I'm getting pretty good in battle, and Miss Totori and Miss Rorona both have a lot more experience than I do!... Of course, there's... what _happened_ to Miss Rorona... but I'm sure it'll be fine! What we can't hit with a staff, we can totally throw a bomb at!"

There were a number of points that Keina could have raised to this, but she didn't voice any of them. Perhaps Lias would object? Perhaps he would see it as an opportunity for additional training. Perhaps Rufus would object. Perhaps Rufus didn't need to know. It was hard not to smile in the face of Meruru's endless optimism, and so Keina didn't fight it. "I'm sure the three of you will be able to achieve anything you want."

"We're relying on you too, you know!"

"You--... are?"

Meruru put her hands on her hips, grinning. "Of course! Going off adventuring is even better when you've got things to come back to."

Keina couldn't help a blush. "Me--... Meruru--!?"

"When we get back we're going to be hungry, so if you were free to cook us up something tasty for our return, that would make it the best day possible!... Of course, I know you have duties around the castle, I don't want to get in the way of those... I just gave the Homs a new recipe, it'd be interesting to see what they do with it--"

"I don't mind at all, Meruru. Whatever time you come back, I'll have something ready for you. ...And for Miss Totori and Miss Rorona too, of course."

"I'm looking forward to it already!"

Keina realized that the conversation had fallen away from trying to convince Meruru to bed (or at the very least, back to the Atelier), but felt for the moment that it didn't matter. She stepped forward to stand next to Meruru, fingers pressed against the stone of the battlements, looking out towards the growing kingdom alongside her enthusiastic princess.


End file.
